Consideralo una cita
by Haruna Futaba
Summary: Ambos ya estaban en la preparatoria, luego de tanto tiempo Natsumi fue invitada por Endou a salir juntos de paseo, solos los dos. ¿es que acaso él se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿esto podria ser una primera cita?


Consideralo una cita.

One-shot Endumi que espero sea de su agrado

—¿salir juntos? -eso fue lo que le respondió Natsumi a Endou, luego de que este la invitara a salir con él-

—si, ¿tiene algo de raro?-preguntó el castaño ante la cara sorprendida que había puesto la pelirroja.

—¿solo tú y yo?

—si, así es.

Natsumi aún no lo podía creer, él chico del que estaba enamorada, él que alguna vez fue capitán de uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol del país y ahora su compañero de preparatoria, la estaba invitando a una...¿cita?

—s...si, claro

—genial-dijo con una gran sonrisa- te veré el sábado entonces -dicho esto se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue-

Natsumi aún estaba en shock, se pellizco para saber si era un sueño, pero no fue así.

Todo el camino a su hogar estuvo distraída pensando en lo que acababa de pasar; y al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y tumbarse en el suelo a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, al menos hasta que uno de sus sirvientes le aviso que ya era hora de que bajará a comer.

—si ya voy -se limitó a decir-

Se levantó y bajo al comedor, donde su padre ya la esperaba. Ella actuó lo más normal que pudo, pero aún así, estaba un tanto ausente.

—¿estás bien, hija?

—si, claro, ¿por qué?

—te notó un poco ansiosa.

—no te preocupes por eso, estoy muy bien-le sonrió a su padre-

—¿sabes que puedes contarme si te sucede algo malo?

—claro que si, pero no me pasa nada malo, es lo contrario diría yo.

Al final su padre le terminó creyendo y conversaron de otras cosas durante el resto de la comida.

Durante la noche, Natsumi decidió llamar a Fuyuka para contarle y ver que pensaba su amiga, la cual quedó igual de sorprendida que Natsumi al principió.

—¿y que piensas tú?

—la verdad no se que decirte.

—y yo no se que creer, no se si él lo considera una cita o una salida entre dos amigos.

—...dime, ¿por qué no ves como va su salida juntos? y si todo va bien declararte

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡no creo poder hacer eso!

—vamos, es una oportunidad única

-no creo tener el valor para escuchar su respuesta, ¿y si dice que no? Además ¿no debería ser él que deba declararse?

—estamos hablando de Mamoru-kun, no creo que él...tu sabes.

—la pelirroja soltó un suspiró- si, es cierto.

—bueno, no te preocupes mucho por eso ahora, soló disfruta de su compañía el sábado.

—si, creo que será lo mejor.

Finalmente el sábado llegó; Natsumi estaba esperando a Endou, fuera de una tienda de helados, donde él la había citado, iba con un sencillo, pero bonito, vestido rojo con blanco.

Ella sentía como su nerviosismo crecía cada segundo, hasta que finalmente el castaño apareció unos minutos después de la hora prevista.

—perdona la tardanza.

—no te preocupes.

—¿entramos?-dijo Endou mientras señalaba la tienda detrás de ellos-

—claro.

Endou pidió dos helados, y luego de que se los entregaran se sentaron a comérselos.

Natsumi lo miraba de reojo, quería preguntarle el motivo de invitarla, pero los nervios no se lo permitían.

—¿qué tal? ¿esta rico?

—la pelirroja reaccionó -si, claro, delicioso.

—genial -volvió a comer de su helado- esperó no te moleste pero luego de aquí me gustaría fuéramos al parque de diversiones, claro solo si quieres.

La chica se quedó totalmente sorprendida, si ya le parecía raro que la invitará a comer helado, ir a un parque de diversiones, esto cada vez parecía más una cita.

—dime Endou...

—¿no te agrada la idea?

—¿qué? Si, pero...

—entonces no se diga más, iremos luego de terminar- dijo y luego siguió comiendo su helado-

Natsumi ya no se atrevió a intentar preguntarle si esto era solo una salida entre amigos, decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Al terminar, se dirigieron al parque, Endou le preguntaba antes a Natsumi que juego prefería ella, y ese era al que terminaban subiendo.

Finalmente ya para él atardecer, Endou le pidió a Natsumi acompañarlo a un ultimo lugar, y a pesar de que ella le preguntaba que lugar era ese, el solo se limitaba a decirle "ya lo verás".

Luego de caminar un rato, Natsumi se dio cuenta que el lugar a donde se dirigían, no era otro más que la torre de metal.

—ya llegamos.

—Endou, ¿por qué...?

—no te parece linda la vista de este lugar -dijo el chico mientras miraba la puesta de sol-

Natsumi se molestó porque él la había interrumpido, pero al voltear a ver la puesta de sol su enojo fue desapareciendo.

—sonrió—si

—¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos juntos aquí?

—¿eh?...yo, si

Como no recordaría aquella vez, cuando ella aún era gerente del Raimon. Su papá estaba en el hospital en aquel tiempo, y mientras estaba allí con él, vio por la ventana la torre de metal y decidió ir allí, Endou tomándola de la mano, la había llevado a contemplar la puesta, y no solo eso, le brindó los ánimos que ella tanto necesitaba.

—dime Endou, ¿por qué me invitaste hoy?

—Él volteó a verla -bueno...no es muy difícil de adivinar.

Natsumi en ese instante lo decidió, esperaba que fuera lo que ella pensaba, se puso frente a él y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—¡Me gustas! ¡Tú me gustas!

Endou soltó un grito luego de unos segundos.

—¿por qué me lo dices...?

—puede que tú no me correspondas, pero necesitaba decirlo.

—¡te equivocas!

—¿en qué? -preguntó ella, pero al ver que Endou no le respondía regresó a su antigua pregunta -¿por qué me invitaste hoy?

—luego de pensarlo unos segundos, finalmente dijo -bueno, Kidou me dio el consejo de que si quería pedirte que fueras mi novia, primero debía salir contigo.

—¿¡Qué!? Osea que Kidou te lo dijo...-rapidamente se detuvó -espera...tú dijiste...¿novia?

—ehh...s-si

Natsumi se quedó completamente petrificada, no podía creer lo que escuchó.

—entonces...lo de hoy-fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios-

—puedes considerarlo una cita -dijo todo sonrojado-

Finalmente luego de unos instantes Natsumi sonrió y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—¿Natsumi que te-?

Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo con tal fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—¿eso es un si?

—jaja, tonto, claro que si.


End file.
